In the growing of mushrooms a mushroom house generally includes rows of columns each containing mushroom beds. The growing of the mushrooms occurs in different stages. For example, peat moss is applied as a casing layer. In Phase 1 unpasteurized compost is applied to the mushroom beds. During Phase 2 pasteurized compost is applied. In Phase 3 spawn colonized compost is applied. Generally, the application of these mushroom growing materials is done manually by a worker applying the bulk materials to the mushroom bed. Such conventional techniques are costly and may lack uniformity.
It would be desirable if some techniques could be used which apply the mushroom growing material during various growing stages in an automatic manner with minimal manual dependence.